


Cheap Ride

by TheVagabondBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Trickery, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fake Taxi, Hidden Camera Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sex in a Car, bucky didnt mean to bamboozle him, but tbh they both got a real bamboozling, steve got bamboozled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Steve takes the wrong taxi.





	Cheap Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmiAzuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/gifts), [englishghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/gifts), [MacksDramaticShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/gifts).



Bucky sighed. He checked his watch. Goddammit, this guy was so fucking late. Bucky’s boss was going to strangle him if he handed in the hard-drives late. They had a deadline tomorrow and the raw footage still had to go through the editing mill. The subscribers wouldn’t be pleased if this weeks video was late.

Who knew fans of gay Fake Taxi porn were so demanding?

He fucked around with the radio. He picked at a loose thread in his jeans. He tried to sort out his hair into a decent-looking bun.

Fuck, where the hell was this guy?

Bucky jolted when the back-seat passenger side door was thrown open. A skinny little blonde climbed into the car, door slamming behind him.

“Thank God I found you!” the blond said, out of breath. “Broadway and Amsterdam, please!”

Fucking thank Christ, the guy finally fucking got there. Hm, he was cute. Too bad they’d have to be kind of quick about this thing to get the footage in on time.

“Got it.” Bucky said, starting the car.

He flipped his sign to show he was occupied as he slid into traffic.

They drove quietly for a few minutes.

The guy was still breathing hard, fighting with his messenger bag and digging through it until he found his phone.

“You need to get laid, man.” Bucky said with a scoff, glancing up at the hidden camera closest to him.

The blond frowned. Bucky watched him in the rear-view mirror.

_ “Excuse me?” _ he asked.

Bucky shrugged. “You look stressed. Ain’t no better cure for stress than sex.” he said.

At that, the blond scoffed, shaking his head to himself. “Eh, that may be,  _ but _ I’m too busy to go out and actually  _ find someone _ to have sex with.”

The driver snorted. “Really? Cute lil’ thing like you? Thought you’d have ‘em fightin’ for ya.”

The passenger let out a sigh. “Nah. People tend to be too scared they’d  _ crush _ me.”

“Crush ya? Nah, I think you’re tougher than ya look.” Bucky said, hoping he sounded as flirty as he intended. The viewers had a thing for the  _ illusion _ of this shit being real. “I think you could take a helluva lot more than people give ya credit for.”

The blond smiled. “Is that so? And what kinda  _ more _ d’you think I can take?”

Bucky’s grin widened. “How ‘bout  _ me?” _

“That’s awfully forward of you.” the little twink said, grinning too.

Bucky shrugged at that. “Can’t win it if ya don’t risk it.”

The passenger hummed. Bucky watched in the mirror as the blond’s legs spread and his right hand came to rest over his crotch.

“Well... I guess I could just say I got caught in traffic.” he hummed. “And hey, I wouldn’t exactly be lying, would I?”

“No, you would not.”

“Find somewhere to stop, then.” 

*

Fuck, this little twink’s mouth tasted like strawberries and cotton candy, he was sweet as hell. And he was a ferocious kisser, diving into it like a starving man would a fucking buffet. His hands were all over Bucky but quickly zeroed in on the bulge growing in his jeans. Bucky moaned at the touch. The little guy had good hands; warm as all hell, and soft too, with long and slender fingers.

“What’s your name again?” Bucky said, panting, as they broke apart from the kiss. 

“Steve.” the blond said, out of breath.

Steve? That wasn’t the name Bucky’s boss had told him. He shrugged it off, though. Most guys usually  _ did _ give a fake name in the actual videos; no one wanted people to know they were the kind of person to fuck a ‘random’ taxi driver in public.

“I’m Bucky.”

Steve hummed and nodded, leaning in to kiss him again. They pulled and tugged on each other’s clothes until they were both finally shirtless, Bucky’s pants at his ankles and Steve’s tossed into the driver’s seat. Bucky managed to dig a packet of lube and a condom out of the pocket of his bunched up jeans.

“You bottom?” Bucky asked between kisses.

Steve hummed, shrugging. “Sure.”

Bucky smiled. He gave Steve a slight shove and Steve got the hint. He turned over onto his hands and knees, ass up in the air and pointed straight at Bucky. God, this little guy was pretty everywhere, it seemed. Bucky leaned in. Steve moaned into the seats as Bucky lapped over his hole, spreading saliva over his soft skin.

As he worked his tongue slowly past Steve’s puffy, pink rim, he managed to multi-task and rip open the lube. It spilled over his fingers and dripped into his lap. No matter; hell, might save them some time later.

”Bu- _ucky!” _ Steve whined when Bucky’s middle finger pushed inside him.

“Fuck, that’s pretty as hell, doll.” Bucky muttered, kissing at his cheek and watching his finger slide deeper into Steve.

He leaned down. He pulled Steve’s dick back between his thighs, allowing Bucky to wrap his lips around it even as he fucked open his hole. Steve moaned, clutching at the leather of the seats.

_ “Oh, fuck, _ can’t do that shit without warnin’, Buck.” he said, already panting.

Bucky smiled. Or he would have, if he hadn’t had a dick in his mouth.

He pushed another finger into Steve, making him whine again. The blond leaked precum onto Bucky’s tongue. Shit, even his precum tasted kind of sweet. This little twink was all sugar, wasn’t he? Bucky couldn’t fucking wait to get his dick in him.

“Fuck, gimme another, baby.” Steve begged. “Need another.”

Shit, Bucky wouldn’t be able to say no to that even if he wanted to. The sound Steve made at the third finger was  _ pure goddamn magic. _ He cried out into the seat, a noise that sounded sort of like an attempt at Bucky’s name.

Bucky left Steve’s cock be, then. He didn’t want the kid to cum  _ too _ soon. People paid for a show. Instead, he put all his might into prepping him, leaning back to put the kid’s ass in good view of the cameras. He watched his fingers fuck in and out of Steve’s hole, rim stretching beautifully around them. Shit, he couldn’t imagine what that could look like wrapped around his cock. Bet that would be a fucking work of art to watch.

“Bucky, fuck, Bucky, please.” Steve whined, pushing back on Bucky’s fingers every time they slid into him. “’M ready, want your cock, baby, please, lemme have it...”

“Well, when you ask so nice like, how can I say no?” Bucky said, grinning to himself.

He pulled his fingers gently out of Steve and watched his hole flutter around the void left by them.

Steve scrambled to turn himself around, as Bucky fumbled with the condom. He rolled it on quickly, eager as hell to keep going. Steve all but threw himself at Bucky, diving in for a deep kiss. Bucky moaned into it as Steve climbed into his lap. Shit, his cock felt neglected and abandoned, so hard it almost hurt, left without touch and stimulation. He grunted as Steve’s slender fingers wrapped around the base.

_ “Fuck...” _ Bucky swore, feeling his cockhead brush against Steve’s rim.

He grabbed at Steve’s waist, Steve held on tight to Bucky’s shoulder.

Steve sank slowly onto Bucky’s cock.

Bucky bit his lip, head falling back against the seats, nails digging into Steve’s skin. Steve clutched Bucky’s shoulders so hard it almost hurt, moaning.

God,  _ fuck the video, _ Bucky just wanted to fuck this twink into next fucking week.

He easily shifted them both. Steve landed with his back across the seats, Bucky on top of him, the kid’s legs wrapping tight around him and keeping him from going anywhere at all. Not that Bucky was planning on leaving  _ this. _

He caught Steve in another kiss as he started rutting into him. Steve gasped, clawing at Bucky’s back and his hair. Bucky’s thrusts were short and small; Steve’s legs around him made sure he couldn’t pull out too far. Bucky made up for it by driving in as hard as he could, pounding into Steve, his feet on the door for leverage.

_ “Ah, ah, ah, ah-” _ Steve cried at every thrust.

Steve’s hands pulled on Bucky’s shirt, baking his back. His nails dug in. He clawed at Bucky’s back.

_ “Ha, fuck-” _ Bucky grunted.

His hands wrapped around Steve’s thighs. He pulled him closer, if that was even possible.

“’M gon-  _ ah, _ gonna cum-” Steve whined, nails digging in deeper.

Fuck, Bucky could almost feel the skin breaking under Steve’s hands. His hands tightened at Steve’s thighs.

Steve was so tight and hot and  _ nice, _ fluttering and clenching around Bucky. God, Bucky was going to cum too, Steve felt so fucking good. Bucky forced himself to let go of one of Steve’s thighs. He wormed his hand in between their hot, sweaty bodies. The blond gasped when Bucky grabbed his cock.

 _ “Cum f’r me, baby-” _ Bucky grunted.  _ “Fuckin’ cum, baby, cum!” _

Steve cried out, something near a sob, as Bucky felt the hot cum spill over his fingers. Fuck, Steve got even tight, his body locking up, every muscle going taut and tense as he came. He squeezed the orgasm out of Bucky, milking him into the condom. Bucky pressed deeper into him, as deep as he could, wanting to feel Steve all around him, all over him.

They both went limp and panted for air.

*

They wiped themselves down. Bucky had fished a back of tissues out of the glove box for them. He got the condom off, tied it, and tossed it out the window. Not like anyone would notice in the deserted back alley he’d parked them in.

They were both a little drunk on lust, blushing and giggling as they pulled their clothes back on.

They sat back and shared a bottle of tepid water, which had been rolling around on the floor of the front passenger seat since that morning.

Bucky pulled out his wallet. He dug around the pockets of it for a moment, until he found the check. He offered it to Steve as Steve passed the bottle back to him.

Steve unfolded the paper as Bucky drank.

“Wh- What’s this?”

Bucky looked up. “Uh... Your payment?”

_ “What?” _

“Payment. Job well done. You get paid.”

Steve stared at him. Bucky could literally  _ see _ the anger flood onto his face.

 _ “I’m not a fucking prostitute?!” _ he shouted, throwing the check back in Bucky’s face.

“What? I never said you were!” Bucky responded, completely confused.

What the hell was going on? They made a fucking porn video? It was a job? Steve got paid for his work? What in this situation was Steve not understanding? He fucking agreed to this?

“Then why the fuck are you paying me after we had sex?!” Steve screamed.

Bucky jerked back as Steve shoved him, the water bottle splashing.

“’Cause we made a fuckin’ porno?!” Bucky tried. “What the hell’s goin’ on?! Why are we yelling?!”

_ “A fucking porno?!” _

Bucky shrugged and nodded. “Yeah? Hidden camera shit?”

He pointed to the camera just behind his head; it wasn’t very noticeable unless you were looking for it. A shiny black spot, in a shiny black leather interior. It was meant to be easy to miss. That was the whole fucking point.

Wait, though. If Steve didn’t  _ know _ they made a porno, if he didn’t  _ know _ Bucky was an actor and this was all staged, then...?

“Wait!” Bucky said. “You’re not Brock Rumlow?”

Steve looked at him like he was the dumbest person he’d ever met.

“No!  _ I’m Steve fucking Rogers!” _

They were both thoroughly confused, it appeared.

“I...” Bucky started, and didn’t know where the fuck to go with it.

“You-” Steve said, encountering the same problem.

They sat back again and took a few breaths.

This was...incredibly strange.

“So... You only flirted with me ‘cause you were tryin’a make a porno?”

Bucky shrugged. “Nah. You’re cute. I’d hit on ya anyway.”

Steve snorted.

“And you’re just totally open to sleepin’ with some random cab driver?”

Steve hummed. “Eh. You’re hot. I’d sleep with ya pretty much no matter what.” he admitted. “Can I see that check again?”

Bucky found the crumpled piece of paper, which had ended up on the floor, and handed it over again.

Steve looked closer at it.

“So... If I agree to let you  _ use _ this video...you’ll pay me three grand?”

Bucky nodded. “Yup. Big demand for this kinda porn.” he said with a shrug. “But if you want, I can have ‘em erase the footage. Can’t post it without you signin’ a contract givin’ your consent to  _ lettin’ _ ‘em post it.”

Steve hummed. He cleared his throat. He stared at the check.

“I guess this is my life now.” he said finally. “Where do I sign?”


End file.
